


How To Babysit Your Angel

by saviourhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, cas catches a cold and dean takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Around the time Cas was a human, I got this idea of having him catch a cold and Dean totally taking care of him with chicken noodle soup and cuddles. So much cuddles. </p>
<p>This was a birthday gift for <a href="http://mysteriousdamon.tumblr.com/">Cat</a>. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Babysit Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Around the time Cas was a human, I got this idea of having him catch a cold and Dean totally taking care of him with chicken noodle soup and cuddles. So much cuddles. 
> 
> This was a birthday gift for [Cat](http://mysteriousdamon.tumblr.com/). I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she did! :)

Somewhere far off in the bunker, Castiel could faintly register a gruff cough. It was the kind of cough a person let out when they’ve been asleep for far too long. Mouth completely dry, and throat annoyingly scratchy. It sounded terribly painful, and Cas realized the coughing was coming from him as a second cough racketed his lungs.

He inhaled deeply, and groaned in pain wondering why his chest ached with every breath he took. His lungs constricted in his achy chest and he winced swallowing hard, his throat so swollen he swore he was passing down a brick rather than his own saliva. God, he felt so gross, and there was an incessant pounding in his head. His body felt sore everywhere, and it felt as he’d fallen off a cliff and rolled on to the street just to be run over by an eighteen wheeler.

He thought, _’this is it, this is how it ends’._  After everything he’d been through; the Apocalypse and Lucifer, sucking in a million souls from Purgatory, Sam’s horrible hallucinations and making it out of Purgatory itself; he was going to die because his lungs had failed him. He was going to take his last breath, and his lungs would probably pop under the pressure, killing him instantly. Oddly enough, all he could bring himself to think of was, Dean and Sam were gonna have a tough time cleaning off his blood from the walls. Sure, they’re probably used to these type of incidents, but you know it was still a hassle.

Unable to figure out what was wrong with his vessel, or rather  _‘him’_  now that he was graceless - basically incredibly human - he curled up on his side and pulled the covers over his body. He sighed closing his eyes sending a little silent prayer to God begging him that if it was his time, to please make it a bit less painful.

In a matter of minutes, Cas was once again sound asleep, but his slumber didn’t last long.

 

"Cas, what the hell man!" Dean complains barging into the room. He switches on the lights and eyes the lumpy ball right smack in the middle of Cas’ bed.

"Cas!" he calls out firmly. The lump on the bed twitches and a humming sound is followed by a groan moan sort of sound. Dean raises an eyebrow questioningly and sighs when Cas makes no effort in coming out from under his covers.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" Dean teases coming around to sit at the edge of the bed. "Did Cinderella forget she’s got chores to do?" He asks clasping an arm on Cas’ shoulder.

"Dean, as much I appreciate your vast knowledge of pop culture, and believe me I do. I do not have time for your weird movie references at the moment" Cas says from underneath the covers, his voice coming out a muffled nasal mess.

"Alright, alright Grumpy" Dean chuckles, he was on a roll, he just couldn’t help himself. "But Cas, need I remind you that you promised you’d do the grocery shopping today? It’s like noon thirty already, what the hell man?" Dean asks standing up.

"It seems that little fact slipped my mind, I guess I should go do that now then" Cas replies groggily while trying to remove the sheets from his body.

"Yeah I guess you…" Dean’s voiced trails off as he notices Cas’ slightly pale and clammy face, he had huge bags underneath his eyes and he looked terrible. His baby blue and white plaid pj’s were sticking to his lower body and he was shivering, teeth chattering and all. "Cas, you look like shit man. You feeling alright there buddy?" Dean asks eyeing Cas as he struggled to get to his feet.

Once he was up, Cas took a hesitant step, his legs felt wobbly. The room and Dean seemed to be tilting to the side and Cas swore the floor had been pulled from under his feet.

"Whoa there, easy…easy, there ya’ go" Dean says soothingly after catching Cas’ mid-fall. He sits him back down on the bed and Cas’ shoulders slump in defeat.

"Dean, I regret to inform you this, but I am afraid I am dying. My vessel,  _my body”_  Cas corrects himself, “is failing me” he says seriously with a grimace. Dean chuckles and shakes his head, Cas barely manages to shoot him a weak glare.

"Cas, you’re not fucking dying. You caught a damn cold you moron. God dammit, you friggin’ man child" Dean groans rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

"I’m sorry Dean, I did not mean to upset you with my ‘sickness’" Cas says with genuine guilt. Dean sighs.

"Not upset man, I’m just…I told you. Did you take a hot shower after you came inside last night? Getting caught in a rainstorm is no joke man" Dean says with a knowing look.

Cas frowns looking at the floor and folds his hands on top of his thighs shaking his head no.

"Cas, you’re human now. You can get hurt, you bleed, you can catch colds. You need to take better care of yourself man, I’m not your damn baby sitter" Dean explains.

"I understand, I just…I’m sorry, I didn’t think" Cas tries to explain.

"Just, come on, get up" Dean says with a defeated sigh. "Come on, lets get you into the shower. Go on, I’ll take care of this mess" he says waving in the general direction of the soggy bed sheets. He nudges Cas in the direction of the restroom and hollers for Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yells, nothing. "Kevin!" he tries.

"Yo?" Kevin asks popping his head into Cas’ room.

"That was quick" Dean muses.

"Well I was around, and I figured since Sam wouldn’t come because he’s out for a run, I was next on the list" Kevin said with a grin. Dean huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, hey, would you mind going for a food run? Cas’ was supposed to do it, but he has a cold. That’s what he gets for protecting the dumb kitten instead of himself" Dean grumbles.

"Sure, and don’t pretend like your heart didn’t totally melt when Pudding licked your nose. I saw it, in your eyes, they were all twinkly and stuff" Kevin says wiggling his fingers in front of his own eyes.

"Shut up" Dean says throwing a pillow at him. Kevin laughs all the way out the door and Dean just rolls his eyes busying himself with getting Cas’ bed sheets to the washroom.

-

After putting Cas’ sheets to wash, Dean went over to kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards hoping to find at least a few ingredients to make his mom’s famous ‘Cold Curing Chicken Noodle Soup’. He’d made it countless of times for Sam when they were younger, stuck in motel rooms waiting for their dad to come back, Sammy sick and unable to pass any solid foods.

Dean was glad to see that they at least had a bag of bow tie noodles, a little bit of butter, a single onion and a piece of celery that he barely managed to salvage, a few cans of chicken broth and veggies, sadly they were fresh out of cut up chicken breasts. It wasn’t going to be as good as it could be, but for now it would have to do. He quickly got to work, and patiently waited for Cas’ sheets to wash and dry off.

-

"Hey buddy, you feeling better?" Dean asks Cas while he slowly pads into the kitchen in a brand new pair of plain navy blue pj pants and a white t shirt. His hair a disheveled wet mess, and a few droplet of water are caught right at the tip of his forehead.

"A little" Cas admits, and his voice is less groggy but still raspier than usual.

"Well have a seat, I’m making you some soup, it’ll help you feel better" Dean says with a smile.

"Thank you, Dean" Cas says sincerely, with his usual warm smile that he reserved only for the Winchester boys, and Kevin now.

"No problem man, just you know, take a better look out for yourself dude" Dean replies easily.

They share a comfortable silence till the soup is done and Dean places a hot steaming bowl of soup in front of Cas.

"There you go, eat up while I go and fix up your bed again" Dean taps his hands on the counter and makes his way to Cas’ room.

-

"Alright, so just sleep, feel better yeah?" Dean tells Cas who just nods and sips under the covers.

"Of course, thank you Dean. Again, I am very sorry for causing so much trouble" Cas tells him earnestly.

"It’s fine man, no big deal, you holler if you need anything okay?" he says and just as he’s leaving Sam decides to pop by Cas room.

"Dude, you made mom’s chicken noodle soup? Who’s sick? Where’s Kevin?" Sam asks worriedly glancing from Dean to Cas. "Aw man, Cas you sick?" Cas merely nods at Sam and Sam gets such a sad look on his face.

"I’ll be fine Sam" Cas says with a light laugh.

"Well, when you have Dean looking out for you, of course" Sam says with a smile, Dean rolls his eyes and tries to leave the room. "Does Cas not get the cuddling and head massage thing you used to do for me?" Sam teases with a smirk.

"Fuck off" Dean grumbles shoving Sam away.

"Aw no fair, you don’t want to make Cas feel less important by not giving him the cuddling" Sam says grabbing Dean’s hand and dragging him towards Cas’ bed.

"Sam, chill out man, what the hell!" Dean exclaims trying to pull away. "Oh my god, let go of me, what the actual hell you giant freak STOP THAT!" Dean yells getting really worked up about the whole thing.

"I will not leave this room until you lay next to Cas and cuddle the shit out of him" Sam says seriously.

"Fuck Sam, you’re a fucking child, you fucking man child" Dean grumbles giving up and smoothing out his jacket. "You stupid tall moose, get out of here" Dean says laying next to Cas. He hears Sam snicker before he slides out the door shutting it behind him.

Sighing, Dean throws one hand over Cas’ waist and pulls him to his chest, and shoves his other hand under one of Cas’ extra pillows.

"This is…nice" Cas says sleepily.

"Shut up and get to sleeping" Dean mumbles hooking his foot over Cas’. He hears Cas sigh, and seconds later he’s snuggling even closer to Dean. He resist the urge to roll his eyes and tries to sleep himself, might as well.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part in there, where Dean scolds Cas about 'Pudding'. I plan on writing a sort of prequel to this, where Cas is on his way back to the bunker while it's raining, and he finds a little grey kitten whining in between some dumpsters. So, if you'd like, keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> As always, don't be afraid to come over and say hi to me on [tumblr.](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com)


End file.
